Usuario:Nacha-P
(｡･ω･｡) Sobre mi (｡･ω･｡) Hola a todos! soy Nacha-P (Nacha=por mi nombre y P=por Circus-p, Utata-P y Sele-P) pero me dicen Nacha.Soy una amante de los pudines,del sake XD, de los patosaurios (mitad pato y mitad dinosaurio).Soy muy tímida (aunque en esta wikia algunas veces no se note XD)Yo fui la que le mostro la Macarena de Bruno a Carosaurio-Gao antes de que lo mostrara en el chat ¬¬.Y HAGO TRADUCCIONES MUY SEXYS(?) SI NECECITAS UNA PIDEME(PROPAGANDA TIME xD (?) ) Y CUIDADO SI ME HACEN ENOJAR NO TENGO PIEDAD CON NADIE PERO CASI NO PASA,casi no muerdo.... .3. soy buena gente XD Y últimamente he estado viciada con una novela visual,saque de los 6 finales el peor (happy),así que lo intentare hasta sacar el mejor (que también es basura TT.TT) Pero algunos personajes están hermosos XD.Kento y Naoki (que es gay TT.TT) estan omg. thumb Ultimamente he estado molesta,por otra wiki de unos troles que aman a AlexVox,pero ese tipo me tiene hasta más arriba,pero ya lo he localizado...a ver si ahora se le ocurre hackear vocaloids *saca el bastón mágico* *risa malvada* ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ Como conoci VOCALOID ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ En la tele,dio una canción de miku cof cof world is mine cof cof cof y me gusto y me penze que era real (no me jusguen tenia como 7 o 8 años ¬¬) y luego en el mismo canal aparece luka en magnet! y luego de muchos años mi hermana me muestra World is Mine de nuevo y bueno ahora descargo muchas canciones al día,bueno descargaba,ya que mi pobre celular que no duro ni un año esta muerto TT.TT (celular 2012-2013), esa es la historia de mi vida XD. (*^o^)人(^o^*) Mis amigos en esta wikia (*^o^)人(^o^*) *Fiore-P:Mi compañera amante de kuroha (kagepro) que lástima que el quiera a Mary y no a nosotras ;_;. *Electric Goddes-12:Aunque hayamos peleado varias veces XD,eres una gran amiga XD y mi compañera que ama a ANTONIOOOOO <3 y mi mami adoptiva que me hizo robarle a un viejo millonario XD. *Carosaurio-Gao:Gao,aunque me odies y nunca estemos juntas en el chat,me caes bien :3. *Matu Lazo289152:Un gran amigo y el fue él que me mostro a piyo chan (amazed). *Naoki-Chan52:la mejor cuada de ray y la única XD.No cambies! ;_; y ojala que algún día aceptes la boda que te hicimos yo y miku ;_; *MikiNeko~:Mi compañera hetaliana (? eres tan ossom okya,¡no cambies! *Miku-P:Una de mis BFF (aunque no se si lo sea para ti XD) eres mi amiga con la que planeo bodas (aunque no las quieran ;_;) .¡Te quiero,amiga! *Megurine Luka:Otra BFF (no se si lo sea para ti XD)¡No cambies que o sino te atacara un taco gigante en la alameda okya! *Sailorlove145:(mmm) se me acabo de la creatividad XD,¡Pero eres una gran amiga,y avisame pa' cuando te cases con ray,okya! *RayLinkaito:Uno de mis grandes amigos y mi compañero amante de zunko,no cambies,aunque tengas miedo de que te haga una fatality y tu troleadas XD. *Acelerator:un gran amigo (aunque me troleaste con si eras hombre o mujer XD). Y siempre nos saludamos así: yo:ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! él:NACHAAAAAAAAAAA *-* *Mayamay:Una gran amiga (lo siento cuando te trolie subiendo la imágen de Macne PapaxONA XD) me dejaste pegada la canción PROMISED WORLD,aunque en esta descripción no se diga recuerda que te quero :3 aunque te trolee con Macne Papa,¡pero ellos estan hechos para estar juntos! Los 2 no son muy conocidos XD. *Any-m3:La primera que conocio a Pocholo APPEND DEAD (okya gao si lees esto no me mates *sale corriendo gaymente) Aunque esta descripción sea muy rara,eres una gran amiga XD. *Karaste mak:otro amigo del cual no sabia si era hombre y mujer (hasta que me lo aclaraste todo XD). *Sin creatividad para un nombre:¡sincre-sempai! (aunque nunca te digo así XD) siempre serás mejor moderador que yo y un gran amigo (aunque no se si me consideres tu amiga XD). *Para todos los demas:si ya me conocian y no los puse, es porque me demoraria mucho poniendolos y para los que no,espero que nos llevemos bien. ^^ (como moderadora del chat,algo así debe pasar XD) ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪ Mis Vocaloid Favoritos ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪(No estan en orden) *Aoki Lapis *VY1 *VY2 *Megpoid Gumi 1240038_586803681382948_654043394_n.png kaito_is_fabulous_by_arisenstar-d4zrsai.png 1191 - aoki_lapis.jpg 156554_556718344350800_1632671720_n.jpg 208698_571808459510358_2033562206_n.jpg 559984_588050291219429_466770725_n.png 531876_613445355344765_1831103614_n.png 937700.jpg Oliver.600.868118.jpg ZOLA.Project.full.1538352.jpg Yuzuki.Yukari.600.1252990_original.jpg VY2-Yuuma-vy2-yuuma-30946209-1280-720.jpg Vy1.png tumblr_m9fsfxBArB1rp7bud.gif vocaloid___tone_rion_by_akage_no_hime-d4tb9ro.jpg 13584347090324_f.jpg Miki-vocaloid-characters-E2-99-AB-32570340-343-550.png Suzune.Ring.full.791208.jpg Yohio_chibi.jpg 1393453_SGRJIQEVRQVHDFG.jpg Yan.He.full.1547265.jpg 100360-vocaloid-cul.jpg HMK_01-041.jpg *KAITO *Hiyama Kiyoteru *Yohioloid *SeeU *SF-A2 Miki *ZOLA Proyect *Megurine Luka *IA *Yuzuki Yukari *Maika *Oliver *CUL *Tone Rion *Suzune Ring *MAYU *Hatsune Miku (solo sus Appends,especialmente Dark) *Yan He *Gackpo Camui *Kagamine Len *Bruno *Clara *Tohoku Zunko ( ^o^)ノCanciones Favoritas( ^o^)ノ(este menos XD) *Fate:Rebirth *Two Faced Lovers witch_hunt_mv_by_angryhero42-d4ucs2c.jpg mqdefaultrefv.jpg Uso.To.Nuigurumi.full.1371571.jpg 1044636_539477892793396_45952397_n.jpg Fate.Rebirth.full.105394.jpg fa01385dde_83308563_o2.jpg GUMI.full.1577274.jpg Vocaloid Luka Fake or Fate 1.jpg Cactus and Mirage.jpg Vocaloid -ERROR.jpg Vocaloid Gumi & Rin 1 2 Fanclub.jpg PVmirror.jpg Love is War.jpg Two Faced Lovers.jpg Panda Hero.jpg Insanity.(Song).full.1172912.jpg chemical-emotion.jpg 20130712 Tarantula.jpg Reincarnation.jpg 2013022210.jpg Electric.Angel.full.1437393.jpg Lavender_town_syndrome_ft_Sonika.png Circus-P.jpg Tumblr m9jo269A8NQ1r2p2wqo1 500.gif Download (25).jpg Unknow unknows.jpg *Love is War *Manet Manet Psycho Tropic *Mirror *Toeto *1,2 Fanclub *Panda Hero *-Error *Fate or Fake? *Witch Hunt *Uso to Nuigurumi *Reboot *Cactus and Mirage *iNSaNiTY *Senbonzakura *Electric Angel *Chemical Emotion *Reincarnation *Tarantula *Lavender Town Syndrome *The Path to Eternal Happiness,I Found it *The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen *Dancing Samurai *Ward Room 305 *Unknow Unknows *WAVE *A Tale Of Six Trillion Years and One Night *Outer Science *mErcy *Memory *Promised World *Que decida el corazón (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Compositores Favoritos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ (creen q este si? XD) *Kairiki Bear *Circus-P *Utata-P *KEI *Kemu *Wowaka *Sele-P * Natsu-P *Samfree *MitchieM *Hachi *DECO*27 *Team Kamuita Categoría:Usuario